Les enfants du futur
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: L'arrivée de quatre enfants vient bouleverser l'équilibre tranquille de l'équipe, enfin si ce n'était que ça ! Mais non ! Il faut en plus qu'ils viennent du futur et qu'ils soient les enfants de Roy !
1. Chapitre 1 : Visiteurs du futur

**Titre : Les enfants du futur **

**Genre : Famille/Romance**

**Rating : K**

**Personnages : Tous**

**Résumé : L'arrivée de quatre enfants vient bouleverser l'équilibre tranquille de l'équipe, enfin si ce n'était que ça ! Mais non ! Il faut en plus qu'ils viennent du futur et qu'ils soient les enfants de Roy !**

**Disclamer : Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Aucun **

**Notes : Hello ! Ça fait un moment que cette idée me trotte dans la tête. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Cette fanfiction aura trois chapitres et elle est finie pour info. Je posterai un chapitre par semaine, tous les vendredis. À très vite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Visiteurs du futur**

* * *

Roy soupira devant la pile de dossiers s'amoncelant sur son bureau. Il venait de passer sa matinée à rédiger des tonnes de formulaires et de demandes pour ces foutus rapports. Il revenait tout juste de pause et que trouvait-il sur son bureau ?! Encore des dossiers ! À croire que quelqu'un s'amusait à en produire toujours plus rien que pour lui.

Résigné, il tendit une main vers la pile et saisit le premier.

L'après-midi s'écoula ainsi lentement, très lentement. Se frottant les yeux en grognant, il décida de s'accorder une pause. Il était presque dix-sept heures et il était toujours là. Il se leva et s'étira avant de rejoindre le bureau de son équipe.

Son Lieutenant était studieuse, penchée sur un dossier. Les hommes levèrent aussitôt la tête à son entrée. Tout prétexte était bon à prendre et il percevait sans mal le désespoir dans leurs yeux.

« Allez, fit-il. Il est l'heure de la pause. »

Un « ouf » de soulagement se fit entendre et les chaises furent repoussées dans un bruit désagréable. Riza releva alors la tête et interrogea le Colonel du regard. Ils eurent une de leur fameuse discussion silencieuse et elle finit par poser son stylo.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous dans la salle de pause, profitant d'une bonne tasse de thé ou café selon les préférences.

Havoc racontait sa dernière mésaventure dans un bar sous les rires de l'équipe quand le Sergent Jeff déboula dans la pièce.

« Colonel Mustang ! salua-t-il au garde à vous.

\- Sergent ?

\- De la visite pour vous. Deux adolescents ont demandé à vous voir, ils sont très insistants. »

Roy opina et le remercia. Le Sergent venait d'arriver à Central, aussi, il supposa qu'il s'agissait d'Edward et d'Alphonse qu'il ne devait pas connaître. Il jeta un œil à Riza qui lui rendit son regard et ils sortirent de concert. Trop curieux, les autres suivirent et ils revinrent à leur bureau.

Deux adolescents les attendaient bien devant. En revanche, il ne s'agissait pas des frères Elric. Il y avait là un jeune homme et une jeune femme. Lui tenait la main d'une petite fille haute comme trois pommes tandis que la demoiselle portait un bébé dans ses bras.

« Colonel Mustang », salua-t-il sans le quitter du regard.

Ils avaient tous deux un air grave et déterminé qui eut le don de les inquiéter, mais ce qui les choquait le plus était leur physique. Le jeune homme avait un regard d'un noir intense et des cheveux bruns en bataille. Il avait un charme certain qui les déstabilisa. En fait, il ressemblait presque trait pour trait au Colonel.

En revanche, la jeune femme ainsi que la fillette étaient blondes et avec leurs deux grands yeux d'un noir brillant, elles ressemblaient plutôt à deux princesses. Leurs cheveux détachés cascadaient en belles boucles sur leurs épaules. Rapidement, l'équipe conclut qu'il s'agissait d'une fratrie. Les similitudes physiques étaient trop présentes pour qu'il en soit autrement.

« Oui, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? questionna le Colonel en réponse.

\- Puis-je vous parler en privé ? osa le jeune homme en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait. C'est important. »

Roy haussa un sourcil, le jaugeant du regard et opina. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et les visiteurs suivirent le Colonel. Avec son air apeuré, la petite fille se collait à son frère.

La porte se referma et les autres s'entreregardèrent. La situation était étrange. Ils se rassirent à leur bureau, ne se concentrant qu'à demie.

Dans la pièce contiguë, la jeune femme s'était assise sur invitation du Colonel dans le canapé, amenant sa petite sœur avec elle tandis que son frère restait debout, bien droit face au militaire.

Roy était surpris et intrigué. Rares étaient ceux qui n'étaient pas intimidés face à lui, surtout qu'il était jeune. Il attendit patiemment qu'il s'explique, un léger sourire sur le visage.

L'adolescent prit une grande inspiration et après un regard sur sa fratrie, se lança.

« Ce que je vais vous dire va vous sembler complètement fou, mais je m'appelle Maes Mustang et je viens de futur. Je n'ai pas de preuve à apporter à mes propos si ce n'est les connaissances que je peux avoir et...

\- Comment ça du futur ? coupa le Colonel qui ne souriait plus.

\- Nous sommes vos enfants », répondit la jeune femme, berçant distraitement le bébé dans ses bras.

Ils purent lire le doute et la stupeur dans les yeux de leur père. Roy hésitait à les virer manu militari, cependant, le doute était plus fort. La ressemblance entre ce jeune homme et lui était si forte qu'il pouvait presque y croire. Pourtant, le souvenir d'un certain homonculus se rappela à lui et il se tendit.

« Expliquez-vous, ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune contradiction.

\- À vrai dire, nous avons été pris au piège par un cercle alchimique appartenant au Time alchimiste. Je ne sais pas s'il avait prévu que nous arriverions à cette époque, mais voilà... nous nous sommes réveillés aux abords de Central et... nous n'avions pas vraiment d'autres solutions... si vous voulez des preuves, posez nous n'importe quelle question. Nous essayerons d'y répondre de notre mieux.

\- Qui est votre mère ? » demanda aussitôt Roy.

Maes nia.

« Révéler le futur n'est pas une bonne idée. »

Le Colonel fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers la jeune femme, l'observant, puis il revint vers son fils.

« Alors actuellement, qui sont les membres de ma famille ? »

Maes jeta un œil à sa sœur et répondit sans sourciller.

« Chris et l'équipe bien sûr. »

Laconique, mais peu de personnes connaissait son lien avec Madame Christmas, aussi, il avait raison.

« Mon plus grand défaut ?

\- La paresse », répondit aussitôt la jeune femme.

Il fronça les sourcils, un peu vexé.

« Et ma plus grande qualité ? »

La jeune homme eut un sourire malicieux en retour.

« L'abnégation de soi. »

Cette fois-ci, il ne put se retenir de rire. L'abnégation de soi ? C'était plutôt drôle à entendre. Pourtant les deux autres restaient sérieux face à lui.

« Maes, hein ? fit-il après avoir repris son souffle. C'est un joli prénom. »

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Eléonore. Et voici Rose, ajouta-t-elle en montrant sa petite sœur. Et Ethan.

\- Vous nous croyez ? osa Maes.

\- J'ai une dernière question. Comment ai-je appris l'alchimie ? Exactement.

\- Chez Monsieur Hawkeye, le père de votre Lieutenant, répondit Maes.

\- Précisément ? »

Il sentit le regard d'Eléonore ancré sur lui.

« Sur son dos. »

Il soupira. C'était vrai alors. Le doute n'était plus permis. Même à Maes, il n'avait pas parlé de cela.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

\- Un endroit où dormir d'abord, répondit Eléonore, serrant un peu plus son petit frère dans ses bras.

\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

\- Il faut qu'on retourne à notre époque. »

Maes et Roy s'entreregardèrent, cherchant des réponses dans les yeux de l'autre.

« Ce Time alchimiste dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler, il sait que vous êtes ici ? Je veux dire dans cette époque.

\- Aucune idée.

\- Il y a moyen qu'il vous ait suivi ? »

Encore une fois, ils n'avaient pas de réponse.

« Ok, est-ce que vous vous souvenez du cercle ?

\- J'ai même mieux, répondit cette fois Maes. Je l'ai dessiné. Enfin ce dont je me rappelais. »

Il sortit un carnet de sa poche, faisant sourire Roy qui avait la même habitude, et lui montra son dessin.

« Je peux ? »

Maes le laissa recopier le cercle.

« Bon, fit Roy une fois fini. Il faut que j'en parle à mon équipe. »

Les deux ainés se raidirent.

« Je ne leur dirai pas que vous venez du futur, rassura-t-il, et encore moins que vous êtes mes enfants. Juste que vous venez d'un autre temps. »

Ils parurent sceptiques mais Maes finit par hausser les épaules. Roy sortit et revint une seconde plus tard avec le reste de son équipe. Il chercha ses mots quelques secondes alors qu'ils observaient les visiteurs.

« Ces enfants ont été victimes d'un alchimiste nommé Time alchimiste. Ils ont vraisemblablement changé d'époque et étant donné que je m'intéresse au sujet, ils sont venus me trouver. »

L'équipe le dévisagea. Bien sûr, ils doutaient. Cependant, ils firent confiance à leur supérieur, attendant la suite.

« Ils ont un dessin du cercle alchimique. Je vais l'étudier. En attendant, ils resteront ici avec nous. Arrangez-vous pour que le moins de monde possible ne les voit. »

Il plongea son regard dans celui de son Lieutenant et elle comprit très bien son rôle. Puis il se tourna vers son fils ainé.

« Tu viens avec moi ? »

Maes regarda sa sœur et finit par approuver.

Alors que le Colonel et Maes partaient pour la bibliothèque, Eléonore resta assise sur le canapé du bureau de Roy. Riza vint s'installer sur le petit bureau d'appoint situé dans la même pièce. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser une jeune femme inconnue seule dans le bureau de son supérieur.

« Lieutenant ? interpella-t-elle après quelques minutes.

\- Oui, Mademoiselle ? »

Eléonore eut un sourire timide.

« Pourrais-je avoir quelques feuilles et des stylos pour Rose ? Je n'ai que les affaires d'Ethan dans mon sac... »

Elle avait un air penaud et Riza se leva de suite.

« Oui, je suis désolée. Cette situation est assez particulière... je vais vous apporter ça...

\- Eléonore, informa la concernée. Mais on m'appelle surtout Ellie. »

Riza opina, lui rendant son sourire. Elle revint rapidement avec des feuilles et des stylos colorés. Rose se leva aussitôt et s'assit sur le sol devant la table basse.

« Attends, fit Riza. Je vais te mettre du journal en-dessous. »

Elle l'installa et le Lieutenant releva la tête vers l'adolescente.

« Voudriez-vous un thé ?

\- Oh ! Euh oui, c'est gentil. Merci. »

Riza lui ramena sa boisson et s'assit près d'elle.

« Connaissant le Colonel, il va rester un moment à la bibliothèque et il est déjà tard. Il me reste quelques dossiers urgents à compléter, mais après ça, je vous accompagnerai chez lui avec les enfants.

\- Merci... Lieutenant, répondit la jeune femme. Nous sommes désolés de nous imposer ainsi. »

Riza haussa les épaules, la rassurant du regard.

Elle se remit au travail, relevant parfois la tête aux babillages du bébé. L'équipe vint l'informer de son départ peu avant dix-huit heures et ils saluèrent les visiteurs avec une curiosité évidente.

Vers dix-huit heures trente, Riza se leva et s'étira. Elle posa ses dossiers sur le bureau de son supérieur et sourit à la petite tribu.

« Nous pouvons y aller.

\- J'ai pas fini mon dessin, rétorqua Rose en levant de grands yeux vers elle.

\- Tu pourras le finir à l'appartement, émit Riza en rangeant ses affaires.

\- Le Lieutenant a raison Rose. Tu veux bien ? » l'encouragea sa sœur.

La petite regarda Riza puis Eléonore et acquiesça.

Alors qu'Eléonore récupérait ses affaires et le bébé dans ses bras, Riza aidait Rose à se préparer. La fillette prit naturellement sa main et si Riza fut un peu surprise, elle ne dit rien.

Heureusement, la plupart des militaires n'étaient plus présents dans le Quartier Général et ils purent sortir sans problème. Ils gagnèrent l'appartement du Colonel à pied et Eléonore fut étonnée de constater que le Lieutenant avait une clé de son appartement.

« Quelques problèmes de santé », informa laconiquement Riza.

Eléonore ne commenta pas. Riza les guida jusqu'à l'appartement et les fit entrer.

« Mettez-vous à l'aise, sourit la jeune femme en voyant Eléonore debout au milieu du salon. Le Colonel vous a invité à rester. Il n'y a aucun souci à vous faire.

\- Oui, je sais bien. Pouvez-vous me tutoyer ? Avec notre différence d'âge, ça... enfin, c'est bizarre. »

Riza lui sourit un peu plus.

« Bien sûr Ellie. Je vais te montrer la chambre d'amis. »

Eléonore parut se détendre et elles s'installèrent. Rose se remit aussitôt à son dessin sur la table du salon, chantonnant tranquillement.

« Il faudrait que je lui donne son bain, s'inquiéta l'adolescente.

\- On va prendre une bassine et avec une serviette au fond, il n'y verra que du feu », répondit son ainée avec un clin d'œil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient toutes les deux dans la salle de bain, agenouillée sur le sol. Ethan gigotait dans la petite bassine, apparemment pas perturbé. Riza le maintenait à deux mains tandis qu'Eléonore le nettoyait doucement.

Ce fut l'adolescente qui initia la conversation en voyant le pot à brosse à dents n'en comporter qu'une seule.

« Le Colonel n'est pas marié ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Non.

\- Ah...

\- Ça vous surprend, décela Riza en soulevant le bébé pour le reposer sur la serviette prête.

\- Oui, enfin... je pensais que...

\- Vous aviez déjà entendu parler de lui à votre époque ? » questionna Riza qui séchait délicatement le bébé.

Eléonore lui avait totalement laissé la main, les yeux dans le vague.

« Oui, tout le monde le connait je pense... »

Elle eut un rire nerveux alors que Riza asseyait Ethan devant elle, essuyant son cou délicatement.

« Et vous Lieutenant ? Vous avez des enfants ?

\- Non, j'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec l'équipe », répondit-elle, amusée.

Eléonore sourit et lui tendit la crème.

« Vous savez vous y prendre pourtant...

\- Quand j'avais ton âge, je m'occupais beaucoup des enfants de mes voisins. »

Eléonore opina.

« Et vous êtes mariée ?

\- Non plus, sourit la jeune femme. Je suis dédiée à mon travail. »

L'adolescente ne répondit pas et se releva soudainement.

« Je vais voir ce que fait Rose. Elle est bien tranquille.

\- D'accord. »

Elle quitta la salle de bain, laissant Ethan et Riza. Cette dernière finit de le mettre en pyjama et rangea quelque peu, gardant un œil sur le bébé qui essuyait de se retourner sur le ventre en gigotant dans tous les sens.

Puis, elle le récupéra et jeta un œil à sa veste. Celle-ci resterait ici. Elle l'avait posée pour ne pas la mouiller.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain au moment où s'ouvrait la porte d'entrée. Si Roy s'attendait à les voir, il ne s'attendait pas à voir son Lieutenant en bras de chemise, le bébé dans les bras au milieu de son salon.

« Ah Lieutenant, se reprit-il. Merci de les avoir amenés ici.

\- Pas de soucis, mon Colonel. Et vos recherches ?

\- Rien pour l'instant. »

Riza opina. Il aurait été surprenant qu'ils avancent aussi vite de toute façon.

« Je vois que vous vous êtes installés, c'est bien, émit Roy tandis que Maes rejoignait sa sœur, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Ça va Ellie ?

\- Oui, très bien », répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Il fut rassuré et jeta un regard au Lieutenant. Elle portait toujours Ethan qui ne semblait pas pressé de quitter ses bras, jouant avec une mèche échappée de son chignon.

« Voulez-vous qui j'y aille, Colonel ? » interrogea-t-elle.

Il se frotta la tête, un peu gêné.

« Si vous n'avez rien de prévu ce soir, j'apprécierais que vous restiez... »

Elle lui sourit et confia Ethan à sa sœur avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Qu'allaient-ils pouvoir faire à manger ?

Quand Roy la rejoignit, cinq minutes plus tard, il était également en bras de chemise, plus à l'aise et elle avait mis de l'eau à chauffer.

« Merci Lieutenant, dit-il en récupérant quelques légumes qu'il commença à découper. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait. »

Elle souriait, concentrée sur sa tâche, et ne répondit pas.

« Regardez mon dessin ! » s'écria Rose en déboulant dans la cuisine.

Sur la feuille, l'équipe était représentée d'une manière un peu abstraite, mais ils la reconnaissaient sans soucis. Riza avait les cheveux détachés en revanche et elle portait Ethan. Pour une petite fille, elle dessinait très bien et ils furent étonnés.

« Ouah! fit Roy en s'agenouillant devant elle. C'est très ressemblant. Bravo Rose.

\- Oh oui, ajouta Riza, c'est un très beau dessin. »

Fière, Rose leur dédia un grand sourire et retourna dans le salon.

Ils s'entreregardèrent et se sourirent.

Le repas fut prêt rapidement et autour de la petite table du Colonel, il fut assez agité. Eléonore tentait de nourrir le bébé qui repoussait la cuillère avec des grimaces.

« Il est encore petit, émit Riza. Il boit encore du lait ?

\- Maman l'allaite le soir généralement. Je ne sais pas...

\- Il a peut-être un biberon. À cet âge-là, elle ne doit pas qu'allaiter, mais compléter aussi. »

Le Lieutenant se leva et trouva rapidement un biberon dans le sac du bébé. Elle le prépara tranquillement et le tendit à Eléonore. Cette dernière le prit, le bébé toujours assis sur ses genoux. Riza l'interrompit et prit les choses en main.

Elle prit Ethan dans ses bras alors qu'il les tendait vers elle avec insistance, et le cala contre elle à demi-allongé. Puis elle porta le biberon à sa bouche et il le prit aussitôt sans rechigner. Un silence apaisé se répandit dans la pièce.

Riza releva la tête et fut surprise de voir autant de regards portés sur elle.

« Eh bien ? Ce n'est pas bon ? », plaisanta-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

Le Colonel rétorqua aussitôt que c'était très bon et se remit à manger sans un mot. Rose qui avait de la nourriture jusque sur le nez enfouit une cuillère de purée dans sa bouche avec enthousiasme. À ses côtés, Maes ne la quittait pas du regard, plutôt tendu. Il essuya patiemment le nez de sa petite sœur. Eléonore baissa la tête vers son assiette.

« Je crois que j'ai vu une compote dans le sac », fit Riza une fois qu'Ethan eut fini son biberon.

L'adolescente se leva aussitôt et la ramena. Riza assit le bébé contre elle, faisant attention à ce qu'il n'est pas renvoi, et Ethan parut satisfait de sa compote.

« Il ne doit pas être habitué à manger comme nous. Combien de mois a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tout juste six mois, répondit Eléonore.

\- Et même que parfois, s'écria Rose, il pleure la nuit. »

Cela les fit sourire et elle reprit la parole, sous le regard inquiet de son frère.

« Et moi où est-ce que je dors ? demanda-t-elle, levant de grands yeux vers Riza.

\- Avec ton frère ou ta sœur, ma puce, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Alors je peux dormir avec Ellie ? Je veux pas dormir avec Maes, il ronfle ! »

Celui-ci manqua de s'étouffer et Riza sentit la tension se répandre dans la pièce. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était, continuant de s'occuper d'Ethan.

« Mais vous préférez peut-être qu'une partie vienne dormir chez moi ?

\- Non ! interrompit Maes. Euh... non, non, merci Lieutenant », reprit-il plus doucement.

Elle lui sourit et se tourna vers le Colonel.

Roy gardait son regard droit sur elle. Elle avait un regard qu'elle n'avait que peu. Certainement la conséquence du bébé dans ses bras. Il pouvait y lire une tendresse qu'il n'y croisait que rarement.

« Quand avez-vous compris, Lieutenant ? demanda-t-il en joignant ses mains devant lui.

\- À vos explications. Des enfants venus du futur, qui viennent directement au Quartier Général et demande à vous voir. Surtout que vous ne faites pas de recherches sur l'alchimie temporelle. Et puis, la ressemblance est frappante en tout cas pour deux d'entre eux. »

Il opina, reconnaissant la perspicacité de son Lieutenant. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire de garder le secret.

« Je vais le coucher, déclara alors Riza en parlant du bébé.

\- Ah oui, fit Roy en se levant. Nous avons ramené un couffin. Ce sera plus pratique je pense. »

Il se leva et prit le couffin en question, suivant son Lieutenant.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, les enfants avaient déjà débarrassé le reste de la table, et Riza réunit ses affaires.

« Je vois que tout est entre de bonnes mains alors je vais y aller. J'ai un chien qui m'attend à la maison.

\- Oui, merci de votre aide Lieutenant. À demain. »

Elle croisa son regard et sourit à Rose qui s'avançait vers elle. Elle lui tendit les bras et Riza la serra doucement contre elle.

« Bonne nuit, ma puce. À demain.

\- À demain ! »

Puis, elle quitta l'appartement et Maes soupira.

« Allez, tout le monde au lit, fit Roy. Je crois que vous êtes fatigués. »

L'ordre fut suivi et bien vite le calme se répandît dans l'appartement. Enfin, ça se fut avant les nombreux réveils d'Ethan.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un quotidien chamboulé

**Titre : Les enfants du futur **

**Genre : Famille/Romance**

**Rating : K**

**Personnages : Tous**

**Résumé : L'arrivée de quatre enfants vient bouleverser l'équilibre tranquille de l'équipe, enfin si ce n'était que ça ! Mais non ! Il faut en plus qu'ils viennent du futur et qu'ils soient les enfants de Roy !**

**Disclamer : Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Aucun **

**Notes : Hello ! Et voici la suite ! Merci à Love pour sa review ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire. À la semaine prochaine pour la dernière partie !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Un quotidien chamboulé**

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent le lendemain matin au travail, tôt pour ne pas attirer l'attention, ils avaient tous des yeux fatigués. Seul Ethan semblait en pleine forme, gazouillant dans les bras de Maes.

Roy passa à la bibliothèque et ramena les livres directement à son bureau cette fois. C'était tout de même plus pratique et moins suspect.

Avec Maes et Eléonore, ils passèrent la journée à décoder chaque inscription du cercle. Certaines étaient composés de deux voire trois symboles imbriqués, créant des symboles jusqu'alors inconnus. C'était très élaboré et Roy fut content que ses enfants s'y connaissent en alchimie. Ensemble, ils allaient bien plus vite.

De leur côté, l'équipe donnait le change, remplissant les dossiers avec application. Le soir venu, Roy vint trouver son Lieutenant.

« Lieutenant ? Je vais déposer les livres à la bibliothèque. Pouvez-vous vous occuper des enfants ?

\- Pas de soucis. J'ai terminé. »

Encore une fois, Riza raccompagna la tribu chez son Colonel. Elle se permit de faire un petit détour par chez elle afin de récupérer Black Hayate. Rose fut tout de suite aux anges et ne quitta pas l'animal d'une semelle.

Lorsque Roy revint, le repas était prêt et la table mise. Maes lisait sur le canapé, gardant un œil sur Rose qui continuait de dessiner, un bras autour de Black Hayate.

Ce fut les rires qu'ils entendaient qui le surprirent.

« Salut, fit Maes avec un sourire. Ç'a été ?

\- Oui, j'ai pu les mettre de côté pour demain.

\- Et moi j'ai fini mon dessin ! » s'exclama Rose.

Maes se pencha aussitôt vers la feuille en question et parut rassuré.

« Ouah ! Il est très beau ton dessin Rose. C'est Black Hayate ? »

Le chien aboya pour approuver alors que la petite confirmait avec un grand sourire.

« C'est très réussi.

\- Merci Papa ! »

Et elle se remit à dessiner alors que Roy restait figé en avant. Papa ? Elle l'avait appelé Papa...

Maes sourit à ses côtés. Lui-même avait retenu ce mot toute la journée ainsi que son tutoiement. Vouvoyer son père était quelque chose d'étrange.

Un rire plus fort qu'un autre attira leur attention et ils se jetèrent un regard surpris avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Debout près de la porte, Eléonore riait à gorge déployée tandis qu'agenouillée au sol, Riza riait également, trempée de la tête au pied.

« Ethan ! » reprocha-t-elle finalement alors que le bébé éclatait de rire.

Elle se tourna vers Eléonore et fut surprise de trouver Roy et Maes debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Ah vous êtes rentré Colonel, nota la jeune femme en récupérant une serviette, essuyant son visage. Votre fils m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs », plaisanta-t-elle en revenant vers Ethan.

Il n'entendit pas ses paroles. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était Riza trempée dans sa salle de bain. Ses cheveux décoiffés retombaient sur ses épaules. Ses joues étaient rougies d'avoir trop ri et sa chemise blanche humide laissait deviner un soutien-gorge noir. Il déglutit et grimaça en sentant un coude s'enfoncer dans ses côtes. Maes. Celui-ci lui lança un sourire ironique et retourna dans le salon.

« Je vais ramener d'autres serviettes, déclara Eléonore en sortant.

\- Vous pouvez venir m'aider, Colonel ? demanda la jeune femme, le tirant de sa torpeur.

\- Oui bien sûr. »

En deux secondes, il fut agenouillé à ses côtés. Ils s'occupèrent d'un Ethan définitivement turbulent et quand ils sortirent de la salle de bain avec un bébé tout propre. Le Colonel était peut-être aussi trempé que son Lieutenant. Ils s'entreregardèrent et rirent une nouvelle fois.

« Venez, je vais vous donner des vêtements secs. »

Elle le suivit dans sa chambre. Il lui sortit un tee-shirt et parvint à trouver un pantalon noir qui serait à sa taille. C'était une sorte de legging de sport. Elle les prit en le remerciant et fila dans le salon confier Ethan à Maes. Puis, elle se changea rapidement dans la salle de bain. Elle détacha ses cheveux et les recoiffa avec ses doigts. Ils étaient tout humides, aussi elle les laissa libre sur ses épaules.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, Roy s'était changé aussi et portait un pantalon beige et un simple tee-shirt en haut. Il était tellement rare qu'elle le voit en tee-shirt qu'elle en fut surprise. Ethan tendit aussitôt les bras, se rappelant à elle. Elle le prit contre elle.

« Décidément, tu es bien affectif toi », s'amusa la jeune femme en filant lui préparer son biberon.

Alors qu'elle disparaissait dans la cuisine, les autres s'installèrent à table. Elle les rejoignit bien vite et leur dîner fut tout aussi mouvementé que la veille. Même s'ils avaient passé leur journée avec Rose, celle-ci jugea important de la leur décrire dans les détails. Elle parla de chacun de ses dessins avec passion, de Fuery qui lui avait fait essayer sa radio, d'Havoc qui lui avait fait un chocolat chaud, de Falman qui l'avait aidé à dessiner le quartier général. Bref, tout le monde y eut le droit et Roy dut la couper un moment pour qu'ils puissent respirer, surtout qu'il était déjà tard.

« Je sais Rose, cette journée était apparemment extraordinaire, mais on était avec toi ma chérie. Tu nous as déjà dit tout ça.

\- Mais je répète ! répliqua la petite avec l'air de dire que c'était primordial.

\- On entend ça Rose, intervint Riza en renfort. Nous aussi on a beaucoup aimé cette journée. On est content qu'elle t'ait plu. Et si on allait se coucher ? Comme ça on sera rapidement à demain pour une autre super journée. »

Rose eut quelques secondes de réflexion et sauta sur ses pieds.

« D'accord ! »

Et elle prit la main de Riza. Maes les regarda partir et lui suivit.

« Je vais m'en occuper, dit-il avec un sourire obligeant.

\- Merci Maes. Je vais coucher Ethan alors. »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un calme paisible s'étendit dans l'appartement et Roy soupira de soulagement. Un enfant ça allait, mais quatre ! Enfin même si les deux ainés étaient assez grands pour s'occuper d'eux. C'était déjà ça. Il termina de nettoyer la cuisine, remerciant Eléonore pour son aide. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, son regard tomba sur une bouteille de rouge. Qui lui avait offerte ? Il l'a prit en main, cherchant à se rappeler. Puis, ça lui revint. Elle datait d'il y a quelques mois lorsqu'il avait recouvré la vue. C'était un cadeau d'Havoc et une bonne bouteille. Il n'avait pas de cave à vin pour bien la conserver et il fit la moue, se disant que c'était du gâchis.

« Colonel ? appela Riza, le sortant de ses pensées. Vous avez encore besoin de moi ?

\- Oui, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur, lui montrant la bouteille. Vous prendriez un verre avec moi ? »

Elle fut surprise un temps et allait répondre quand Eléonore apparut derrière elle avec Maes. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Riza, toute sourire.

« Faites ça, nous on va se coucher, déclara l'adolescente.

\- Bonne nuit », souhaita Maes en s'éloignant avec un sourire.

Ils disparurent et Riza se retourna vers Roy. Il était déjà en train de déboucher la bouteille et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire non, lui remplit un verre. Il lui tendit et elle n'eut d'autres choix que de le prendre.

« Santé ! fit Roy. Aux enfants. »

Elle pouffa en secouant la tête.

« Oui, aux enfants. Quel drôle d'histoire. Ce genre de choses ne doit arriver qu'à nous.

\- J'espère bien », rétorqua Roy en la guidant hors de la cuisine.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et elle le rejoignit, ramenant ses jambes sous elle alors que Black Hayate venait poser sa truffe sur sa cuisse. Elle le caressa en souriant tandis qu'il l'observait.

« Où en êtes-vous dans vos recherches ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Nous avons déchiffré une bonne moitié du cercle. Mais l'activer et les ramener à leur époque sera compliqué... je suis un peu inquiet », ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Roy était rarement inquiet. Mais elle devinait qu'avec des enfants, la donne était différente. Patiemment, elle attendit qu'il développe ses pensées, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

« Je m'inquiète au sujet de ce Time alchimiste. Plus j'étudie son cercle et moins je pense qu'ils ont été envoyés ici par hasard. Tout est programmé donc il doit savoir où ils sont. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Ici il peut certainement s'en prendre à eux plus facilement c'est vrai.

\- Vous pensez qu'il est ici, je veux dire dans notre époque ? »

Son supérieur opina gravement et croisa son regard.

« Je les protégerai », assura Riza.

Il sourit.

« Je vous crois Lieutenant, mais cet homme est dangereux. Qui vous protégera vous ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil et il détourna son regard. À cet instant, une petite bouille passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Rose ? interrogea Roy en se levant.

\- Je ne peux pas dormir », émit la fillette d'une petite voix.

Elle avait des yeux brillants qui inquiétèrent son père. Il posa une main sur son front. Non il n'était pas chaud. Il se rassit alors dans le canapé, la petite fille face à lui.

« Allez, viens par ici », fit-il en ouvrant ses bras.

Il eut le droit à un sourire éclatant avant qu'elle ne se blottisse contre lui. Il se réinstalla confortablement, caressant son dos.

« Je vais y aller, souffla Riza en posant son verre à présent vide.

\- Je vous raccompagne, déclara Roy qui sentait sa fille s'endormir. C'est l'histoire de quelques minutes. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et en effet, cinq minutes plus tard, Rose était recouchée dans son lit, endormie.

Il laissa une note sur la table au cas où même s'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps et qu'Eléonore et Maes étaient suffisamment grands pour gérer un éventuel réveil.

Roy la raccompagna en voiture, la déposant devant chez elle.

« Lieutenant ? » interpella-t-il avant qu'elle ne sorte.

Elle l'interrogea du regard.

« Faites attention. Cet homme doit connaître beaucoup de choses sur nous, peut-être même plus que nous », fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Elle opina et se pencha vers lui.

« Roy, vous êtes le père de ses enfants. Selon vous, qu'est-ce que votre homologue est en train de faire actuellement ? Nous ne sommes pas seuls sur l'échiquier et j'ai confiance en vous. »

Il pouffa. Elle n'avait pas tort en effet.

« Mais je ferai attention. Merci de m'avoir ramenée. À demain !

\- Je vous en prie. À demain... »

Elle referma la porte de la voiture et il la regarda s'éloigner, Black Hayate sur ses talons.

« ... Riza », murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il inspira et redémarra.

Le lendemain matin, Riza était déjà arrivée quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau.

« Riza ! s'écria Rose en se précipitant vers elle.

\- Coucou Rose ! » répondit la jeune femme en la serrant contre elle.

Eléonore entra avec un Ethan grognon dans ses bras. Il ne pleurait pas, mais gémissait par intermittence.

« Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ? demanda le Lieutenant en se levant pour saluer les enfants.

\- Ethan s'est réveillé plein de fois cette nuit encore et il pleure comme ça depuis ce matin. Il n'a même pas fini son biberon ce matin », informa Roy.

Il paraissait épuisés tous les trois alors qu'Ethan continuait de pleurer, les joues rougies. Riza prit le sac que portait Maes et fouilla dedans. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait assez rapidement et sortit de la pièce avec un drôle d'anneau en main.

Elle revint avec un tissu en coton humide dans les mains. Ethan tendit les bras vers elle en la voyant. Elle le récupéra délicatement et s'installa sur le canapé. Elle enroula le tissu froid autour de son doigt et le posa sur les lèvres du bébé. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche et elle put masser doucement ses gencives. Aussitôt, le calme revint dans le bureau.

« Il a mal aux gencives ? interrogea Roy en s'abaissant à leur hauteur.

\- Ce sont ses dents qui poussent. C'est normal à cet âge-là. Raphael, un des bébés dont je m'occupais, a beaucoup souffert à cause de ça. »

Il souffla piteusement.

« Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir, rassura Riza.

\- Bonjour ! fit Havoc en entrant. Eh alors ? Vous en faites une tête ? »

Il tiqua en voyant Riza s'occuper du bébé, Roy accroupit devant elle.

« Ethan fait ses dents. Il est un peu grognon, informa Eléonore. Mais je crois que ça va aller mieux maintenant. »

Riza lui montra comment faire et l'informa qu'elle avait mis un anneau à mâchouiller au frais pour le bébé.

Le reste de l'équipe arriva et une longue journée de travail commença. Eléonore, Maes et Roy avancèrent beaucoup sur le cercle et il était à présent quasiment intégralement déchiffré. Cependant, Roy doutait de pouvoir l'activer. Il allait avoir besoin de pratique, mais surtout, comment savoir s'il fonctionnait ?

Ils se prenaient la tête sur cette question quand Riza entra, tenant Rose par la main.

« Nous on veut y aller ! s'écria la petite, faisant sourire Riza.

\- Oui, désolé, souffla Roy. Devancez nous, nous vous rejoignons.

\- Pensez à signer ces dossiers, Colonel », informa Riza en lui montrant une pile.

Elle les avait entièrement rédigés et grâce au travail de son équipe, il ne prenait pas trop de retard sur ses dossiers.

« Oui, merci Lieutenant. »

Elles sortirent du bureau, emmenant Ethan avec elle. Maes se leva.

« On devrait y aller aussi. »

Ils le dévisagèrent face à cette soudaine envie.

« On avance à rien là et puis...

\- Tu ne veux pas laisser Rose avec Riza, comprit Roy. J'ai confiance en mon Lieutenant. Elle ne lui posera pas de questions si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

\- Non, rétorqua Maes en frottant ses cheveux. C'est plutôt l'inverse. Rose est trop bavarde et elle est encore petite.

\- Maes, l'interrompit sa sœur. Ça va aller. »

Il soupira.

« Bon, dépêchons-nous tout de même. »

Eléonore et Roy échangèrent un sourire amusé et ils se remirent au travail.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, un calme olympien régnait dans l'appartement. Riza était tranquillement assise dans le canapé en train de lire. Rose et Ethan étaient visiblement couchés.

« Merci Lieutenant », souffla Roy qui commençait à avoir mal au crâne.

Elle lui sourit pour toute réponse et leur dîner fut très paisible ce soir-là. Ils purent l'informer de leurs avancées et bien vite, la table fut débarrassée et la cuisine rangée.

Eléonore et Maes leur souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant de disparaître dans la chambre. Roy se laissa alors tomber sur le canapé en soupirant. Son mal de tête empirait. Il porta une main à son front avant de sentir des doigts fins se poser à la base de sa nuque.

« Détendez-vous, Colonel », murmura Riza en commençant à le masser délicatement.

Il se laissa faire sans protester. Ses doigts courraient jusqu'à la base de son crâne et ses mouvements circulaires finirent en effet par l'apaiser. Il penchait la tête en avant, retenant des gémissements de bien-être. Puis, alors qu'il s'endormait, elle s'immobilisa et il sentit son odeur l'envelopper.

« Je vais rentrer, Colonel, souffla-t-elle doucement.

\- Je vais vous raccompagner, fit-il en se redressant.

\- Inutile, je vais marcher avec Black Hayate. Ça me ferait du bien. Et puis je n'habite qu'à un petit quart d'heure à pied.

\- Non, je ne peux pas vous laissez rentrer seule. »

Il s'était levé sur ces mots et mettait déjà ses chaussures. Elle haussa un sourcil. Heureusement que c'était elle qui était censée le protéger. Il l'attendait déjà près de la porte, son manteau à la main.

« J'ai beaucoup moins mal à la tête. Merci Lieutenant. »

Elle opina et prit ses affaires.

« Ç'a été tout à l'heure avec Rose et Ethan ? questionna-t-il une fois dans la voiture.

\- Oui, ils sont adorables tous les deux. Et Rose est tellement bavarde, pouffa la jeune femme. Un vrai moulin à paroles. »

Il sourit, amusé.

« Oui, en effet. Maes était plutôt inquiet de vous voir partir avec elle.

\- J'imagine. J'ai appris plein de choses. »

Roy rit à son tour.

« Ah oui, et ce sont les plus grands secrets des Mustang alors ?

\- D'une certaine manière, plaisanta la jeune femme. Cela dépend du degré de confidentialité que vous accordez à « 1, 2, 3 nous irons au bois » qu'elle m'a chanté pendant toute sa douche ou alors à sa passion pour l'école.

\- Ah oui ? émit Roy intéressé.

\- Oui, visiblement elle est très sociable et adore jouer avec les autres enfants.

\- C'est une bonne chose, sourit Roy. Et Ethan, il n'a pas été trop grognon au moment du coucher ? »

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils étaient arrêtés devant chez elle à présent, mais la conversation continuait.

Riza lui répondit et en vint à lui raconter sa soirée. Ils discutèrent de longues minutes avant qu'il ne la surprenne à bailler.

« Je vais vous laisser monter Lieutenant. Vous êtes épuisée. Tâchez de vous reposer ce week-end... »

Elle sourit pour toute réponse et ouvrit la portière pour sortir.

« Lieutenant ? » rappela alors Roy.

Elle l'interrogea du regard et il chercha ses mots quelques secondes.

« Venez manger avec nous demain midi ? »

Elle sourit un peu plus et acquiesça.

« À demain, Colonel.

\- À demain, Lieutenant. »

Il l'observa s'éloigner une nouvelle fois et rentra chez lui.

Le lendemain matin fut calme et pour une fois, ils n'eurent pas à courir pour être prêts. Lorsque Riza arriva aux alentours de midi, tout le monde était propre et habillé ce qui était déjà beaucoup.

« Bonjour ! » lança-t-elle en entrant.

Rose courut vers elle et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Riza !

\- Rose, tu vas bien, ma puce ? Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui, Ethan n'a pas fait de bruit cette nuit.

\- Ah ! Tant mieux.

\- Papa il dit qu'on a pas le droit se sortir, reprit la fillette avec une moue attristée.

\- Il a raison, fit Riza. C'est trop dangereux dehors. Il faut réduire vos sorties au maximum. »

Elle lui fit une tête de chien battu qui lui rappela son supérieur. Celui-ci arriva au même instant, élégant comme toujours dans un pantalon noir classique et une chemise blanche.

« Bonjour Lieutenant, comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien Monsieur, répondit-elle.

\- Oh pitié, nul besoin d'être aussi formelle dans mon appartement. Appelez-moi Roy.

\- Oui ! reprit Rose. Pourquoi tu l'appelles Monsieur Papa. C'est pas un Monsieur. »

Cela les fit rire et Riza opina.

« Très bien, Roy. »

Il parut satisfait et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine afin de préparer le repas. Eléonore et Maes vinrent la saluer et Ethan tendit aussitôt les bras vers elle.

« Coucou mon bonhomme, salua la jeune femme en le câlinant contre elle. Vous avez bien dormi tous les deux ?

\- Oui, répondit Maes. Pour une fois.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? demanda Rose en prenant la main de Riza.

\- Eh bien je ne sais pas, répondit celle-ci. On va aller voir ce qu'on va trouver dans la cuisine. »

Roy les suivit et ils décidèrent à faire un gratin avec les restes de légumes. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le four était lancé et Eléonore et Maes avaient mis la table. Rose était assise à sa place, attendant avec impatience.

« Tu as le temps Rose. Le gratin va au moins prendre vingt minutes à cuire.

\- C'est long comment vingt minutes ? »

Riza récupéra une horloge et lui montra dessus.

« Quand l'aiguille est là, c'est bon ? répéta la petite.

\- Exact. »

Elle opina et garda l'horloge dans les mains. Autant dire qu'elle fut extatique à l'heure dite et que le gratin soit prêt ou non importait peu. Heureusement, il était juste cuit et ils purent passer à table.

« Et cette après-midi on fait quoi ?! questionna la fillette entre deux bouchées de son gratin.

\- On verra après le repas », répondit Roy, amusé.

Rose ne tenait pas en place. Sitôt le repas fini, il coucha Ethan avec Eléonore et lorsqu'ils revinrent dans le salon, Rose mélangeait maladroitement un jeu de cartes.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver chez moi, expliqua Riza.

\- Ça fera l'affaire », assura Roy en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Heureusement, Rose semblait connaître pas mal de jeux de cartes et ils s'amusèrent deux bonnes heures avant qu'elle ne se lasse.

« On pourrait faire un gâteau », proposa Eléonore.

Maes leva les yeux au ciel.

« S'il est aussi réussi que ton dernier alors non merci, rétorqua le brun.

\- Maman n'était pas là pour m'aider c'est tout, mais... je suis sûre que Riza sait faire les gâteaux, déclara-t-elle avec espoir.

\- En réalité, vous risquez d'être déçus, mais avec une recette, on devrait s'en sortir. »

Ils la dévisagèrent tous deux en haussant les sourcils et elle se dit qu'elle connaissait cette expression.

« On va essayer alors ! » s'exclama Rose en sautant sur ses pieds.

Elle courut à la cuisine, suivie par Riza. Roy observa ses deux ainés quelques secondes avant de se lever à son tour.

Ils suivirent une recette à la lettre et à la douce odeur qui se répandit dans la pièce, Roy sut que le gâteau était réussi. Il était penché sur le cercle avec Maes et décréta qu'il faisait une pause.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant l'état de la cuisine.

« On va nettoyer Papa, t'inquiète pas, informa Rose qui léchait une cuillère en bois pleine de chocolat.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas », répondit-il à présent amusé.

Il croisa le regard de Riza, en train de faire la vaisselle, et ils se sourirent. Il attrapa un torchon et vint l'essuyer à ses côtés.

« Ça rappelle des souvenirs, murmura-t-il après un moment.

\- C'est vrai, sourit Riza. Combien de fois nous sommes nous retrouver ainsi vous à essuyer la vaisselle, moi à la nettoyer ? »

Ils étaient nostalgiques de ce temps qu'ils avaient passé à cohabiter chez les Hawkeye. À ce moment-là, tout semblait bien plus simple. Ils n'étaient que des civils, des enfants même.

« Je suis content, souffla Roy. Au moins, ils n'ont pas eu la même enfance que nous. »

Elle approuva et sentit une petite main attraper son pull.

« Oui, Rose ?

\- Est-ce que gâteau est bientôt prêt ? »

Elle rit avant de reprendre l'horloge.

Finalement, il fut très réussi et Maes ne put s'empêcher de grommeler que c'était normal parce que Riza, elle, savait faire un gâteau. Eléonore l'ignora, dégustant avec une fierté évidente son gâteau.

Des pleurs se firent bientôt entendre et Maes se leva pour récupérer son petit frère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Rose, la bouche pleine de chocolat.

\- Tu peux commencer par essuyer ta bouche », répondit Roy, amusé.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et sourit.

« C'est bon !

\- Il en reste », rétorqua son père.

Eléonore l'aida et ils débarrassèrent la table.

Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement. Maes, Eléonore et Roy étaient penchés sur le cercle tandis que Riza s'amusait avec Rose et Ethan. Enfin surtout avec Ethan car Rose était en train de dessiner. C'était certainement son activité préférée et elle ne s'en lassait pas. D'ailleurs, une fois un dessin terminé, elle le posait quelque part dans la pièce ou le donnait à quelqu'un.

Le soir venu, Maes entreprit de faire un peu de ménage. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce cercle et n'était pas aussi patient que sa sœur. Par contre, il était maniaque et aimait lorsque tout était bien rangé à sa place.

« Tu as besoin d'aide Maes ? interrogea Riza en entrant dans la cuisine, Ethan dans les bras.

\- Non, c'est bon m... merci. »

Il lui fit un sourire étincelant et elle sortit en déclarant qu'elle allait donner son bain au bébé. Ethan parut très content, comprenant très bien ce qui allait se passer et s'agita dans ses bras.

« Colonel ? appela-t-elle une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Je vais faire des courses, je vous laisse Ethan. »

Elle le mit d'autorité dans ses bras et il grommela.

« Roy, il n'y a pas de Colonel dans cette pièce pour l'instant, répliqua-t-il.

\- Pardon, s'amusa Riza. Roy."

Leur regard se croisèrent et il se leva.

« Je vais venir avec vous. Maes peut garder son petit frère pendant ce temps. »

Maes n'eut pour ainsi dire pas le choix et ils regardèrent les deux adultes quitter l'appartement.

« Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu dangereux de les laisser seuls ?

\- Non, les deux grands sont habitués à garder les petits, lui apprit Roy.

\- Vous les avez questionnés, comprit Riza.

\- Juste sur des banalités. De toute façon, Maes veille au grain. Il est bien plus au clair sur l'alchimie du temps que moi et s'il n'est pas aussi patient qu'Ellie, c'est un acharné. Il revient toujours et continue à travailler.

\- Il n'a pas hérité de votre paresse légendaire alors, pouffa Riza.

\- Hey ! protesta faussement son supérieur. Quand j'y pense, aucun de ces enfants ne semble paresseux. Ou peut-être le matin pour les sortir du lit. »

Ils rirent tous deux et entrèrent dans l'épicerie du coin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ? questionna le brun.

\- J'avais dans l'idée de faire des pizzas maison et avec le gâteau, vous n'avez plus de farine.

\- Donc farine, tomate, jambon ?

\- Olives ? » compléta Riza.

Les courses furent vite faites et ils en profitèrent pour acheter de quoi tenir le lendemain également. Vivre seul ou à quasiment six s'il comptait Riza, ça changeait la donne.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à l'appartement, une course poursuite était apparemment en cours entre Maes et Rose. Ethan applaudissait à tout rompre dans les bras d'Eléonore.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? questionna Roy en posant les cas de courses sur la table.

\- Maes s'est transformé en grand méchant loup Papa ! Cours ! »

Roy se prit immédiatement au jeu alors qu'Ethan tendait les bras vers Riza. Elle le récupéra et Eléonore se mit à courir avec les autres.

Riza ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant Roy s'étalait sur le sol, entraînant Maes dans sa chute.

« Attrapé Papa ! s'écria-t-il en se redressant de son mieux. C'est toi le loup maintenant. »

Rose s'immobilisa face à son père et fit demi-tour en criant. Riza récupéra le porte bébé qu'elle avait vu dans le sac pour pouvoir commencer à cuisiner.

Roy la rejoignit un bon quart d'heure plus tard, essoufflé et les yeux brillants.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide, Riza ?

\- Non, juste à attendre une petite heure que la pâte monte et ensuite on pourra faire les pizzas.

\- Merci », sourit Roy en s'avançant vers elle.

Il posa une main sur sa taille et déposa un baiser sur la tête du bébé, niché dans ses bras. Se faisant, il ne quitta pas son regard des yeux et elle sentit ses joues rosir.

« Papa ! cria Rose en déboulant dans la cuisine, je t'ai trouvé !

Aussitôt, il bondit derrière Riza, l'utilisant comme bouclier humain. Ethan éclata de rire dans ses bras et on ne sait comment, Roy parvint à sortir de la cuisine sans se faire toucher. Rose disparut aussitôt à sa poursuite.

Lorsque leur jeu cessa enfin, Eléonore et Rose s'effondrèrent, toutes échevelés, sur le canapé.

« Eh bien, fit Riza, on va avoir du mal à démêler tout ça. »

Elles se redressèrent aussitôt et Rose fila chercher un peigne.

« Tu nous brosses les cheveux ? » demanda-t-elle avec une moue adorable.

Riza ne put dire non et s'assit avec elles. Roy leur servit un verre de vin et récupéra Ethan des bras de son Lieutenant.

« Je vais lui donner à manger et aller le coucher.

\- Moi aussi je vais bientôt aller me coucher ? questionna Rose.

\- Après manger », répondit Roy.

Riza terminait de tresser les cheveux pour qu'ils ne s'emmêlent plus quand Roy revint. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils étaient exactement de la même couleur. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et commença à préparer les pizzas.

La soirée fut semblable à la précédente et alors qu'Eléonore allait coucher Rose, Riza récupéra ses affaires.

« Mais tu ne dors pas ici ? interrogea Rose en la voyant faire.

\- Eh bien non, il n'y a plus de place ici, répondit Riza en se penchant vers elle.

\- Mais si ! rétorqua la petite avant qu'Eléonore ne la coupe.

\- Allez, Rose, au lit maintenant.

\- Mais ! protesta-t-elle vainement en se faisant emmener vers la chambre.

\- Je vous raccompagne, fit Roy, posant une main en bas de son dos.

\- Merci. »

Ils sortirent tous deux et ne prirent pas la voiture cette fois-ci afin qu'Hayate puisse se promener.

« Ce doit être... étrange, souffla Riza après quelques mètres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui doit être étrange ? interrogea Roy.

\- Nous, de vivre ici, à notre époque. Imaginez ce que doit penser Rose... ce doit être perturbant.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air très perturbée », répondit le brun.

Elle croisa son regard malicieux et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous venez demain ?

\- Pour le repas du midi.

\- D'accord. »

Ils se sourirent et continuèrent leur balade dans un silence confortable.

Il la laissa devant chez elle, la regardant rentrer et fit demi-tour. Ça allait lui manquer lorsque les enfants seraient partis. Ça entre autre chose.


	3. Chapitre 3 : La fin ? Ou le début ?

**Titre : Les enfants du futur **

**Genre : Famille/Romance**

**Rating : K**

**Personnages : Tous**

**Résumé : L'arrivée de quatre enfants vient bouleverser l'équilibre tranquille de l'équipe, enfin si ce n'était que ça ! Mais non ! Il faut en plus qu'ils viennent du futur et qu'ils soient les enfants de Roy !**

**Disclamer : Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Aucun **

**Notes : Hello ! Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette petite fic. Bonne lecture ! **

**Merci Musing-and-Music pour ta review ! Je suis contente de voir que même après tout ce temps, j'ai toujours des lecteurs fidèles.**

**Merci Hanahori ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)**

**Merci the beautifuldamned pour ta review ! C'est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et j'adore imaginer Roy en tant que père. Ta patience sera récompensée dans ce chapitre je pense ;) Bonne lecture en tout cas ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La fin ? Ou le début ?**

* * *

Leur dimanche fut plus calme. Rose se réveilla très tard et lorsque le Lieutenant arriva, ils étaient toujours en pyjama autour de la table du petit-déjeuner. Elle se joignit à eux, n'ayant pas pris le temps de manger ce matin-là.

L'après-midi, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Le cercle alchimique fut abandonné et Maes passa une bonne partie de son après-midi à lire. Roy montra l'unique album photo qu'il possédait à Rose tandis qu'Eléonore et Riza jouaient aux cartes.

Roy se chargea du repas du soir tandis que Riza donnait son bain à Rose et Ethan. Comme d'habitude, Roy raccompagna Riza chez elle après le repas.

Roy la regardait avec un sourire charmeur alors qu'ils sortaient de son immeuble. Aussitôt, il la vit se raidir et l'interrogea du regard.

« Vous avez peut-être raison, murmura-t-elle. Il est possible qu'il soit là. »

Il prit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire et il attrapa son coude.

« Je crois que vous avez oublié votre écharpe Lieutenant, déclara-t-il soudainement en l'entraînant à nouveau dans l'immeuble.

\- Que faites vous, Colonel ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils remontaient.

\- Vous allez rester dormir ici, c'est plus sûr.

\- Quoi ? Mais il n'y a plus de place chez vous.

\- Je dormirai dans le canapé ou alors Maes viendra dormir avec moi peu importe, mais si ce type est dehors à nous épier, je ne vous laisse pas seule.

\- Je n'en suis même pas sûre, rétorqua la jeune femme.

\- Votre instinct nous a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. »

Il s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers et se tourna vers elle.

« Restez dormir à l'appartement, Riza. Nous nous arrêterons chez vous demain matin. »

Elle se sentit flancher devant ses yeux et cela lui rappela Rose et son regard de chien battu.

« D'accord », capitula la jeune femme.

Il eut un sourire radieux et Eléonore et Maes furent surpris de les voir revenir. Cependant, Maes céda sa place sans souci pour dormir avec son père et chacun put se coucher tranquillement.

Ethan les réveilla vers une heure et quand Roy émergea pour s'en occuper, il fut un peu surpris de voir Riza debout dans son salon en train de le bercer. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés pour la nuit et chantonnait doucement.

« Je m'en occupe, répondit-elle en l'apercevant.

\- Merci Riza. »

Et il retourna se coucher. Le lendemain matin, le lever fut beaucoup plus facile avec Riza. Elle ne rechignait pas à quitter son lit et Rose et sa bonne humeur habituelle la suivirent sans discuter. Ethan babillait sur la table à langer tandis qu'elle l'habillait. Quand Roy, Eléonore et Maes s'assirent à table, Rose et Ethan étaient prêts ainsi que Riza. Elle devait juste passer chercher son uniforme chez elle.

« Quelle efficacité, marmonna Roy dans son bol de café.

\- Aujourd'hui non plus je ne vais pas à l'école ? demanda Rose.

\- Non, toujours pas. Tu viens au Quartier Général avec nous.

\- D'accord », répondit la fillette.

Visiblement, elle s'en remettrait.

Le départ fut donné rapidement et ils arrivèrent quelques minutes avant huit heures. Si la journée commença comme les autres, une enquête leur fut confiée en début d'après-midi.

Roy eut du mal à décider de la marche à suivre. Il ne pouvait pas emmener les enfants avec lui, mais il redoutait de les laisser seuls ici.

« Très bien, décida-t-il. Breda, Fuery et Falman, vous restez ici avec les enfants. Les deux autres avec moi et vous, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les enfants, vous restez bien sagement ici, ok ?

\- D'accord ! » répondit Rose avec entrain tandis qu'Eléonore et Maes opinaient.

Ils se rendirent sur les lieux du crime assez rapidement et un sentiment d'horreur les envahit face au cadavre totalement désarticulé. Le médecin légiste était déjà là, penché sur le corps. Cependant, ce qui les surpris le plus fut le cercle dessiné au sol.

« C'est lui, déclara Roy d'une voix blanche.

\- Le meurtre est très récent, leur apprit le professionnel. Moins d'une heure.

\- Il est peut-être encore ici », souffla Riza.

Roy organisa aussitôt des patrouilles dans tout le quartier. Fuery supervisa l'opération du Quartier Général. Ainsi, Eléonore et Maes comprirent rapidement à qui ils avaient affaire. Alors que les autres étaient occupés à préparer le matériel, Eléonore entraîna Maes dans un coin.

« On ne peut pas les laisser l'affronter seuls. Ils ne le connaissent pas. »

Eléonore avait toujours été le plus impulsive.

« Je sais bien Ellie. Mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser Rose et Ethan ici.

\- Les autres restent ici et puis en cas de problème on revient ici. »

Il hésita quelques secondes et jeta un œil au reste de l'équipe.

« Et comment fait-on pour sortir ?

\- Tu vas chercher un document à la bibliothèque pour le cercle et je propose du café ?

\- Ok, souffla son frère. Elle a toujours une arme en plus dans son bureau.

\- Je m'en occupe. »

Le plan ficelé, ils le mirent à exécution aussitôt.

« Il nous manque un élément pour le cercle, je vais à la bibliothèque le chercher. Ça pourra les aider, informa Maes.

Ils acquiescèrent sans même le regarder et Riza s'assit au bureau du Lieutenant, les observant faire quelques secondes.

« On est relié ! » émit Fuery.

Discrètement, elle ouvrit le tiroir, souleva un classeur et prit l'arme et le chargeur qui allait avec. Elle glissa le tout dans son pantalon et se leva.

« Bon, vous en avez pour un moment je crois, je vais vous faire du café », déclara-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, ils la remercièrent et retournèrent bien vite à la carte représentant le quartier. Elle sourit et sortit. Elle connaissait ce quartier. Maes l'attendait un peu plus loin. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à se faufiler hors du Quartier Général.

Ils se dirigèrent sans hésiter vers le hangar servant à protéger les véhicules.

« Celle-ci ! fit Ellie en repérant une moto. Tu pourras la conduire ?

\- Oui, c'est bon. »

Ils prirent deux casques et Maes sortit un gant blanc de sa poche. Il l'enfila et posa une main au sol. Des crépitements d'un bleu azur sortirent du sol et une montre en acier apparut sous leurs yeux.

« C'est bon ? questionna-t-il en lui montrant la réplique.

\- Oui, ils n'y verront que du feu. »

Ils montèrent en selle, Maes devant, Eléonore derrière et il démarra le véhicule.

En effet, le gardien ne douta pas devant leur assurance et les laissa passer.

« Ils vont nous tuer », soupira Maes alors qu'ils quittaient l'enceinte du Quartier Général.

Il entendit sa sœur rire derrière lui.

« Au moins, ils seront toujours vivants pour pouvoir le faire. »

Ils connaissaient bien Central et n'eurent aucun mal à rejoindre le quartier en question. Ils croisèrent leur père et son Lieutenant au détour d'une rue et restèrent en retrait. Avec un véhicule de l'armée, ils ne passaient pas forcément inaperçus.

Eléonore sauta au sol et commença à tracer un cercle devant elle. Elle posa une main dedans et ferma les yeux.

« Alors ? questionna son frère après une minute.

\- Passer chaque personne de ce quartier prend du temps Maes. Laisse-moi quelques minutes. »

Il grommela et soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Ils ont raison. Il est là.

\- Où ?

\- Au sud, dans une maison abandonnée.

\- Allons-y. »

Elle effaça son cercle d'un mouvement du pied et ils sautèrent en moto. Ils furent à l'endroit indiqué en quelques minutes seulement.

« Alors ? fit Maes une fois sur place.

\- Il vient de bouger, émit Eléonore les yeux fermés. Il est en colère.

\- Guide-moi.

\- On revient sur nos pas. »

Ils firent demi-tour et un cri les alerta. Plusieurs coups de feu suivirent. Maes fonça à travers les ruelles et pila net.

À une centaine de mètres, Riza se tenait debout seule face au Time alchimiste.

« Fais le tour, souffla Maes à sa sœur. Je passe devant. »

Elle opina et remonta la rue en courant. Il devait être plus près si elle voulait l'atteindre.

« Enfin, sourit le Time alchimiste face à la jeune femme. Je te retrouve. Il va payer maintenant. »

Maes resta caché pour l'instant. Il trouvait étrange que Roy l'ait laissée seul. Elle n'avait qu'une arme à la main et visiblement, son chargeur était vide. Avec les micros failles spatio-temporelles que pouvait créer le Time alchimiste, il esquivait sans problème ses balles.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda Riza sur ses gardes.

\- Oh mais c'est simple. Je veux vous faire payer.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on se soit jamais rencontré, rétorqua Riza.

\- Peut-être pas à cette époque, mais tu ne m'oublieras pas... enfin si tu survis à cette journée. »

Il leva une main vers la jeune femme et elle s'attendit au pire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Il y eut une première explosion à quelques mètres d'elle et il grommela.

Riza comprit que les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévues. Maes rabaissa sa main tandis que le Time alchimiste cherchait du regard qui avait pu entraver son attaque. Rageur, il posa une main au sol et Maes sut qu'il ne pourrait pas détourner cette attaque. Il capta alors le regard de sa sœur de l'autre côté de la rue.

Que faisait-elle là ? Soudain, il la vit courir vers Riza et il n'eut d'autres choix que d'intervenir.

Il se précipita vers elles et posa sa main au sol, un mur de pierre jaillit devant eux. L'attaque de l'alchimiste le réduisit à néant, mais elle fut elle-même atténuée.

Maes se releva en toussant et se tourna vers elles.

« Maman ! Ellie ! » cria-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elles, paniqué.

Riza se redressa en toussant.

« Ça va Maes ? Ta sœur ?

\- Juste évanouie », répondit-il.

Riza récupéra l'arme d'Eléonore et passa devant eux, dans une volonté vaine de les protéger de ce monstre.

« Je vois que l'espoir fait vivre », pesta l'alchimiste.

Elle observa les alentours, analysant ses chances de succès. Ils étaient assez éloignés ainsi il parvenait à se protéger de ses attaques. Autrement dit, elle devait se rapprocher.

Sans plus attendre, elle courut vers lui. Il tenta de l'arrêter mais Maes veillait au grain et contra ses attaques de son mieux. Une balle le frôla et il fut plus violent encore.

Eléonore revint à elle à ce moment et analysant la situation, sortit un gant de sa poche pour prêter main-forte à son frère. Riza fut déséquilibrée par une explosion plus forte que les autres et tomba. Maes et Eléonore étaient épuisés à ce stade et l'alchimiste en profita pour tendre la main vers elle. Cependant, le calme plat accueillit son attaque.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama-t-il sans comprendre.

Il observa les alentours et réessaya mais encore une fois, rien ne se produisit. Pourtant, il sentait la puissance de ses attaques. Elles semblaient s'évaporer dans les airs.

« Inutile, répondit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Tes pièges deviennent bien trop élaborés, Arthus. »

L'alchimiste ragea un peu plus en se tournant vers son ennemi. Roy Mustang se tenait debout derrière lui. Il portait son uniforme habituel ainsi qu'une longue veste noire par-dessus. Si ce n'est ses cheveux poivre et sel, il ressemblait trait pour trait au Roy Mustang que Riza connaissait en l'occurrence.

« Papa ! » s'écrièrent ses enfants.

Il leur sourit et Arthus en profita pour lever ses deux mains contre lui. Deux tirs fendirent les airs au même instant. Le premier venait de Riza qui s'était relevée et le blessa à l'épaule. Le seconde devait en revanche venir de bien plus loin, mais la balle ne le loupa pas. Le Time alchimiste tomba au sol et grommela.

Mustang s'avança vers lui sans attendre. Il joignit ses mains et Arthus se retrouva ligoté.

« Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement, grogna Roy une fois à sa hauteur. On ne s'en prend pas à ma famille impunément.

\- Comment as-tu fait ?! protesta Arthus. Tu n'étais pas aussi fort la dernière fois.

\- Mais je ne suis pas seul, rétorqua-t-il alors que Riza sentait une main se poser sur son épaule.

\- Roy, souffla-t-elle, se remettant à peine.

\- C'est fini », murmura-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

Des bruits de courses se firent entendre et Riza hallucina en voyant son double débouler dans la rue, un fusil à la main. Elle se précipita vers Maes et Eléonore et les serra dans ses bras, laissant là son arme.

« Alors vous deux ! s'écria-t-elle. Plus jamais ! Plus jamais vous me faites un coup comme ça !

\- Ce n'était pas volontaire Maman », protesta Maes avant qu'elle ne le serre à nouveau contre elle.

Elle se releva, se plaçant devant eux et lança un regard mauvais à l'alchimiste. Avec une rage qu'on ne lui connaissait que peu, elle s'avança vers lui, poings serrés.

« Alors toi, tu vas regretter le jour où tu as décidé de t'en prendre à ma famille. Je ne t'ai pas achevé pour cette raison et seulement pour ça. »

Elle était arrivée à sa hauteur et porta une main à sa gorge. Il n'eut d'autres choix que de suivre le mouvement.

« On ne s'en prend pas impunément aux Mustang », fulmina-t-elle avant de le lâcher brusquement.

À bout de souffle, il retomba lourdement au sol. Roy et Riza les rejoignirent à ce moment-là.

« Merci, souffla la Riza du futur, d'avoir pris soin de mes enfants. »

Ils notèrent quelques rides sur son visage, mais elle n'avait que peu changé malgré les années. Roy posa une main sur son épaule.

« Oui, merci beaucoup.

\- Où sont Rose et Ethan ? s'enquit aussitôt la Riza du futur.

\- Au Quartier Général avec le reste de l'équipe », répondit Eléonore.

Roy ouvrit ses bras vers eux et ils vinrent se nicher contre lui.

« On a eu drôlement peur, souffla-t-il en les serrant.

\- Nous aussi, soupira Maes, tu n'as pas idée. D'ailleurs ! ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les Roy et Riza de cette époque. Vous saviez ?

\- Comment ça ? questionna Riza qui venait d'informer Fuery par radio.

\- Tu savais que tu étais notre maman ? » reprit Eléonore.

Riza jeta un œil vers Roy et celui-ci eut un sourire charmeur.

« Je n'en ai pas douté, répondit-il. En même temps, il suffit de vous mettre côte à côte. »

Il désigna Eléonore et Riza d'un mouvement de tête.

« C'est vrai que la ressemblance est frappante, opina son homologue.

\- Tout ça pour rien, soupira Maes. Et Rose qui a pourtant tenu sa langue.

\- D'ailleurs, nous devrions retourner au QG, émit sa maman.

\- Tu me donnes les clés Maes ? Vous passerez plus inaperçus que nous cette fois, plaisanta son père.

\- Oui, certainement. »

Il prit les clés de la moto et se tourna vers son double.

« Nous allons emmener Arthus avec nous. Ici vous ne pourrez pas le garder en prison, mais il a une cellule spéciale qui l'attend à notre époque.

\- On vous le laisse. »

En quelques minutes, Roy traça un cercle au sol. Maes et Eléonore l'aidèrent puis ils placèrent Arthus dessus et Roy l'activa. L'alchimiste disparut alors dans un cri.

« Il va atterrir directement en prison. Mes hommes sont au courant. Bon, nous vous rejoignons au QG. »

Ils s'éloignèrent tous deux vers la ruelle et au même instant, les voitures de l'armée arrivaient de l'autre côté de la rue.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent au bureau, Rose se précipita vers eux.

« Vous m'avez laissé toute seule ! reprocha-t-elle.

\- Mais non, fit sa sœur, tu étais avec Fuery, Breda et Falman. »

La petite avait les larmes aux yeux et Maes s'abaissa à sa hauteur.

« C'est fini Rose, on va rentrer chez nous.

\- Avec Papa et Maman ?! questionna la petite alors que ses yeux s'illuminaient.

\- Oui », fit le Roy du futur en entrant dans la pièce.

Il referma bien vite la porte derrière eux et Rose jeta sur ses parents.

« Maes avait dit que je n'avais pas le droit de parler de toi Maman, mais moi je n'ai pas compris pourquoi et son jeu il était même pas drôle ! » déclara la fillette.

Riza rit et la serra un peu plus contre elle.

« C'est fini maintenant ma chérie. Tu as été très courageuse. »

Elle confia sa fille à Roy et fila vers le couffin. Ethan tendit les bras vers elle en gazouillant.

« Coucou mon amour », souffla-t-elle en prenant le bébé dans ses bras.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et le serrant dans ses bras.

« Merci, merci, murmura-t-elle avec soulagement.

\- Lui n'a pas dû être très perturbé », plaisanta Maes.

Riza croisa le regard de son double et elles se sourirent. Ethan l'aperçut à cet instant et tendit les bras vers elle. Amusée, Riza lui donna le bébé. Il fut content de retrouver sa maman quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers son double. Puis il leva des yeux surpris vers Riza, les faisant rire.

« Alors ? questionna-t-elle. Laquelle tu veux ?

\- Et si vous nous expliquiez, coupa Havoc qui commençait à comprendre la situation.

\- Pas la peine, éluda Roy en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa femme. Nous repartons ici et maintenant. Le cours du temps doit déjà être suffisamment chamboulé. »

Puis, il se tourna vers son homologue.

« Merci encore d'avoir pris soin de nos enfants. C'était notre raison d'espérer. »

Riza approuva et ils commencèrent à tracer le cercle pour rentrer chez eux. Pendant ce temps, Roy expliqua succinctement la situation à ses hommes. Les au-revoir furent assez étranges. Rose serra longuement Riza dans ses bras, sans trop comprendre pourquoi elles ne pourraient plus se revoir.

« Toi tu vas me revoir tout de suite, promit Riza, faisant un clin d'œil à son double.

\- Et toi ? Tu ne vas pas me revoir ? demanda la petite.

\- Dans quelques années », répondit-elle.

Cela sembla lui convenir et elle prit la main que lui tendait sa maman.

« À plus », fit Maes avec un signe de la main.

Roy activa le cercle et un vent puissant balaya la pièce. La seconde suivante, ils avaient disparu.

« Eh bien ça alors ! siffla Havoc. Quel histoire de fou ! Vous saviez ?

\- En partie, répondit Roy alors que Riza revenait à son bureau.

\- Et pour le tueur, on fait comment ? Ils l'ont embarqué c'est ça ?

\- Je vais rédiger un beau rapport, déclara Roy. Je trouverai bien une idée, alchimie ratée ou ennemi carbonisé, j'hésite encore. »

Riza soupira et rangea son arme dans son tiroir. Roy regagna son bureau comme si de rien était et sous les yeux stupéfaits du reste de l'équipe, ils reprirent leur travail.

« Hey ! coupa Breda. Vous avez quatre enfants ensemble ! On en parle ?

\- C'est une autre époque », éluda Roy tandis que Riza commençait à remplir un nouveau dossier.

Ils laissèrent tomber, comprenant qu'ils n'en sauraient pas plus.

À dix-huit heures, l'équipe rangea ses affaires et ils saluèrent leurs supérieurs avant de partir avec des regards suspicieux.

« Je vais y aller aussi Colonel.

\- Oui, nous avons eu une longue journée en effet. Je finis ce dossier. »

Elle opina et réunit ses affaires.

Le chemin jusqu'à chez elle fut étrangement silencieux. Elle se sentait vidée et fut bien contente d'avoir Black Hayate. Elle ne savait pas comment ferait Roy une fois chez lui.

Elle se déshabilla et fila sous la douche. Puis elle enfila un jogging confortable et un sweat blanc. Elle essuyait ses cheveux humides quand on sonna à la porte. Un pistolet à la main, elle regarda dans le judas. Roy Mustang.

Elle ouvrit, reposant son arme.

« Colonel, un souci ?

\- À vrai dire, oui, répondit-il. J'ai une collection immense de dessins et je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Vous en prendriez ? » questionna-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle pouffa et referma la porte.

« Je vous laisserai choisir.

\- Si c'est offert si gentiment, je ne peux pas dire non », fit-elle en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

Il prit place dans son canapé et sortit les dessins. C'est qu'il était sérieux, pensa Riza en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« J'ai l'impression que la vie m'a gâté », dit-il en observant les dessins de Rose.

Elle sourit et mit un dessin de côté.

« Est-ce que j'ai le droit à autant de bonheur après ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Ce ne sera peut-être pas que du bonheur », corrigea négligemment son Lieutenant.

Il se tourna vers elle et elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Cela le rassura. Elle aussi avait passé des journées extraordinaires avec les enfants.

« Et puis, ajouta Roy sans la quitter du regard. Nous n'avons pas l'air beaucoup plus vieux. »

Elle releva ses yeux vers lui, comprenant ce qu'il sous-entendait.

« Non, en effet, souffla-t-elle.

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'en devenant Général, j'ai eu assez de poids pour changer quelques lois. »

Elle haussa un sourcil. Quand avait-il eu le temps d'interroger son homologue à ce sujet ?

« Dans quelques mois autrement dit.

\- Vous saurez à quoi vous attendre », sourit Roy.

Elle pouffa.

« Oui, mais restez diner en attendant ?

\- Avec plaisir. »

Ils se sourirent, complices. Riza se leva et il attrapa son poignet, l'attirant contre lui.

« Je suis sûr que nous saurons être discrets », souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Elle avait des yeux grands ouverts, surprise. Il posa son front sur le sien en fermant les yeux, la sentant peser le pour et le contre. Son cœur loupa un battement alors que ses lèvres rencontraient les siennes avec douceur. Il la serra contre lui, répondant aussitôt à son baiser.

Ils oublièrent le dessin, le repas ainsi que tout le reste et bientôt, on n'entendit plus que leurs soupirs dans le calme de l'appartement.


End file.
